


Got'cha!

by 2trippyPeas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, HideNseek gone awry, Jack Kline trying to act like His brothers, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mischief, Naive Jack Kline, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppy dog Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam Winchester's Laptop, Stressed Dean Winchester, Stressed Sam Winchester, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trippyPeas/pseuds/2trippyPeas
Summary: An impromptu game of hide and seek to take the guys mind off their work turns into a steamy learning experience hidden in the bunker for Jack and you are the tutor.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You
Kudos: 27





	Got'cha!

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a part two, just haven't finished.  
> Did I write this so that I could take a break from writing Burdens of the Crown? Yes. But did I at least add 3 more chapters since my last fan-tangent? Also yes.  
> If you're not uncomfortable with Jack's questionable age then read onto the story. You can skip this next part.  
> If you are uncomfortable with his questionable age, bear in mind that the actor playing him is 30, so if you still want to read this fic and need to console yourself a little, then pick whatever age between comfortable and 30 that you like best.

Dean swore under his breath as he closed his laptop a little too harshly, making you wince at the poor piece of technology. He took an angry swig of his beer and rubbed his tired face. You looked to the younger Winchester and saw Sam nearly pulling his hair out as he leaned over a lore book. His beard nearly growing back from not being shaved since yesterday morning. Even the chipper newcomer the boys brought home like a lost puppy was looking sad and drained. This latest case was taking it out of your boys and you had offered to come over and help with the research but it looks more like they need help to slow down a little.

“ _You guys look like crap on toast._ ” You commented. You received a quick glance from a wiry Sam, a sneer like glare from an exhausted Dean, and a confused head tilt from Jack. “You really know how to treat a guy, Doll” Dean’s words were joking and playful but his voice was too tired to sound the same. There was a pause as you waited for someone to leave, get a snack, take a nap, just take some kind of break! But no one moved a muscle. You sighed and stood up, tossing your lore book to the side of the couch. Your movements were barely acknowledged as you leaned over the table and picked up Dean’s laptop.

His eyes were on you and his beer held near his lips as if pausing to drink but no other movement was made. You walked over and picked up Sam’s laptop also. Although he was reading a book, you knew how touchy he was about the thing and saw his eyes pull from his book to watch you. “(Y/n)?” He asked quietly, his voice unsure. You didn’t respond as you held the two computers together and walked calmly and quietly out of the library. Ruffling Jack’s hair a little on the way out. He smiled at the act of affection but saw the tense looks on his brothers’ faces as they watched you leave with their most important research tools.

“Where you going with that, hon?” Dean asked as he leaned to watch you near the hall entrance. You stopped at the entrance and looked over your shoulder once to make sure you were being watched. When you finally saw all eyes on you a mischievous smile drifted across your face and you booked it. “ **SHIT!** ” The older boys said in unison as they sprinted towards where you disappeared. Jack looked at them in confusion but followed like the young baby he was. He saw them looking back and forth at the maze of hallways before them. 

“Okay, you go left, I’ll go right.” Said Dean, adrenaline now lacing his voice. “I can help!” Jack called out, ever excited to be included. The eldest Winchester wanted to roll his eyes but he let out a soft sigh before complying. “Okay, you take the center, kid.” As they turned to split they heard the static of what sounded like baby monitors echo across the tile walls on all sides of the bunker. “Splitting up won’t help you now.” You called out like a kids movie villain. “What the fuck? Did you buy fucking baby monitors to put in the halls???” Dean called out incredulously. Sam, however, smiled, quite impressed at you. “You guys never gave me a map of this crazy place and I was afraid I was gonna get lost while I came to visit so I set a few up so I could get directions wherever I was!” You called out. 

They were definitely working to your advantage as they covered the sound of your actual voice and it was hard to tell where it came from. “I could use my soul magic to search the bunker for her?” Jack suggested sweetly, just like his teachers, he was a bit too eager to self sacrifice. “No, Jack. Thank you, we appreciate it but it’s not worth burning your soul. We’ll find her, no worries.” Sam stopped him before anything could happen. “(Y/N)! Come on out and nobody’s gonna get hurt.” You knew Dean would never actually hurt you but the fact that he was using your actual name instead of his friendly pet names told you that you had crossed a line.

You lightly bit your thumb in nervousness, considering Dean's offer of getting chewed out rather than anything that could come worse if you made it difficult on them. Before you could let yourself listen to reason, you booked it again. The sound of your feet echoing on the many monitors across the halls. “ _Son of a bitch!_ ” Dean cursed as he and his brother took off like a man chasing his puppy with chocolate. Jack watched as the brothers ran quick as a flash in their directions and began walking in his own down the center. His walk was leisurely, knowing that if he was going to run into you, actually _‘running’_ wouldn’t help all that much.

After quite a few moments he heard the distant slap of skin on tile as your bare feet ran across the hall. His ears perked at the sound and he walked towards it, his walk speeding up only a little as he neared the sound, smiling as if this was a childish game of hide and seek. He didn’t tell the brothers for fear of their reaction - he never quite knew if what he wanted to ask was right or even safe to ask making him cautious of his questions - but you had become his favorite person. He did not see you as often as he did his ‘brothers’ or Cas, but you came around enough to grow comfortably attached to them all.

He liked wherever you came around. You made food that was easier to stomach than Dean’s yet less healthy than Sam’s and you always brought snacks. You were more understanding than Dean but had a firmer hand than Sam. You were between his family's ages and his own so you did more fun stuff with him, too. Between parts of a case you would watch a movie or play a board game or tell stories or really anything. Your love language was certainly quality time and Jack was growing more certain that his was as well. He soon grew close enough that he could hear your heavy breathing down the hall. “ _(Y/n)?_ ” he called out to you.

You saw his body sneak around a corner and you sprinted as quietly as you could, your bare feet barely making a sound on the cold tile floor. “Hey!” _Shit!_ You thought to yourself as you heard the youngest Winchester call out to you. Picking up the pace you rounded a corner and another. Thinking you lost him you let out a silent sigh and slowed your walking. Closing your eyes however was a mistake, as you crashed right into a firm chest. Before you could even open your eyes you felt a hand wrap around your wrists and pin them to the wall above you. 

“ **_Gotcha_ ** _**!**_ ” He says triumphantly, that childish smile crawling across his face at ‘winning’ the make-shift Hide-and-seek game. “ _Fuck_ ,” you grumbled under the breath you had lost. “I win,” he said simply. To that you smiled with mischief again and waited silently. His head tilted like a puppy’s would at your reaction and looked around to see that you were empty handed. “Where are the laptops, (Y/n)?” He tried to sound tough like his brothers, but with no malice behind it, it only sounded adorable. “I don’t know, jack. Where are they?” you answered coyly, in an almost playful manner.

He dropped your wrists a moment to call out of his brothers, but before he could you grabbed the nearest radio within 30 feet and quickly ripped out the two double A batteries to shut it off permanently. Jak was quick to grab you and hold you against a door in the hallway for fear of you running and him losing you, thus disappointing his brothers which was a fate worse than death for him. His hands were wide away but on either side of your face. You were a tall girl but certainly smaller than the gargantuan Winchester boys he was used to which made caging you in his grip easier. His eyes nearly level with your own as they tried to be mature and serious. 

“Please, hand me the batteries, (Y/n).” He asked sternly, as an adult must have spoken to him once. You looked back at his beautiful blues as you feigned innocence. Quickly you dropped one battery by your foot and pushed it under the open lip at the bottom. He looked down upset, “no!” Before he could look up you had slid the other one between his own legs and he turned to see it roll away. You tried to duck under his arm while his sight was distracted but for being a youngling he was fast. You felt his body press flush against your own as you were held against the wall. “I asked nicely!” Jack complained, obviously hurt.

You grew a little somber, you never liked seeing the poor clueless boy upset. “I’m sorry, Jack. Can I kiss it and make it better?” You asked, trying to reignite the play, not expecting him to take you seriously. His eyebrows scrunched together as he deciphered the phrase. He remembered Dean asking him the same thing once, but it was mockingly at a minor flesh wound he’d received earlier in his days on earth. His eyes came back to your own, searching for an explanation and your breath hitched at seeing how close he really was to you. You saw his smooth face, striking eyes that flecked gold occasionally, and his very pink lips.

They were tempting you with how close they were. You had never made a move on the boys because they had always agreed to not make things complicated with you and you respected that, but jack was all new territory. And by the way the Winchesters protected him you assumed he was off limits which only made you want to cross the line all the more. In addition, he was the sweetest naïve little thing you’d ever seen. “What does, ‘kiss it and make it better mean’, (Y/n)?” You wanted to comment on how he tends to say people's names too much while talking to them but the feeling of his heartbeat pressed against your low tank top was calling for most of your attention.

“Well,” You started nervously. You always tried to answer any questions he had, despite there always being so many. “When someone gets hurt, their mother would often kiss the injured area. The cool air they would blow on it afterwards would usually help ease the sting, but some people say that their kisses also have magic powers.” you added, making it seem a little more interesting as you often did with your answers. You tried to keep the childlike sense of curiosity alive in him as you always tried to do with yourself despite not being a child anymore. He nodded as he took in the information. “I’ve heard of a kiss, but I don’t want you to kiss me like a mother.” He spoke plainly but the sentence could have held a million reasons.

You were confused until you saw his eyes trail down your neck to your breasts pressed against his own chest. Quickly his eyes looked back up and you saw his cheeks blush, some part of you wondered if he learned the action from Dean and learned that it was on average considered wrong to do, by Sam. “How would you like me to kiss you, Jack?” You asked in an almost whisper. He paused a moment as he tried to find the proper words to say, but it sees that he could not come up with anything to explain just how he was feeling. “Not like a mother.” Was all he said.

“Well, jack, there are a lot of ways to kiss someone.” You instructed. Squeezing your hands up to his face you held him in front of you. “There’s like a mother,” You kissed his nose and he smiled as he crinkled it in reaction to your touch. “There’s like a sister,” you kissed the side of his cheek and you felt how warm his skin was under your lips. “There’s like a friend,” you moved your fingers up to his soft caramel colored hair and leaned his head so that you could his forehead softly and when you pulled away you saw that his eyes had fluttered shut at the feeling.

A part of you mourned for the boy, at how little physical affection he got in a house full of rough and tumble boys, how touch starved the poor child must be. But you stilled. You knew you should stop there, you knew you shouldn’t cross that line, you shouldn’t go behind the brother’s backs like that, you should save the rest for some girl he would fall in puppy love with and want to take on dates to burger joints with milkshakes and jukeboxes. His eyes opened up, as if asking why you stopped. “What other ways are there?” His voice was almost breathy and quiet. You looked away, dropping your hands from his soft face, knowing that it would hurt to lose this chance but you changed the subject anyways.

“We should get those batteries.” You sounded far from excited. “What are the other ways, (Y/n)?” He spoke, his voice serious but firm this time. He meant what he said as he wouldn’t let you leave the conversation. You looked up at him. “The rest are for people who really like each other, Jack. More than friends.” You hoped to deter him, knowing that if he didn’t stop pressing the questions like his body was pressing against your own, then you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself. “I like you more than a friend, (Y/n);” he stated as if that was an obvious fact than anyone would know, “you’re my favorite.” Your heart fluttered at the thought of what might be a true confession of love, or as much as Jack knew of it, and he looked down at your chest again.

“You like it when I tell you good things about you?” He questioned and your heartbeat gave yourself away as you feared he could tell how excited you were to hear praise. His eyes looked at you again, in a way you had never seen before on him. They were darker in a sense and a small smile of his own mischief curled on his tantalizingly close lips. “If I tell you more, will you show me the other way to kiss?” He asked like a child would to trade an odd shaped eraser for a colorful pencil in class. You told yourself no, you told yourself you couldn’t taint this boy but the look he was giving you was one of a man. “What if I told you that Sam and Dean told me I wasn’t allowed to look at you like I want to, but when they’re not watching I do it anyways?”

You were torn between laughing at the sound of him sounding like he was bragging about breaking his parents rules and melting under him at knowing he was willing to go against his brothers just to get an eyeful of you. You didn’t move for fear of giving into what your body wanted of you so he leaned down tentatively, his eyes closing as his lips touched your softly. There was no movement and the pressure was light but it was enough to make his own breath hitch through his nose. The kiss was short, sweet, and full of innocent curiosity before he pulled away. “What kind of kiss was that?” He asked.

You gulped and looked up at him with wide eyes, “That was like a ‘puppy love’ kiss.” He thought a moment before speaking again. “What if I told you that you’re the only person who makes my body tingle when they lean over to hand me something? Or when they wear those very small shorts when the bunkers’ heating spikes?” you looked up at him with surprised eyes, you didn’t know anyone saw you in those shorts; and he was heading into dangerous territory with his words. “How would you kiss a boyfriend?” He asked. _Ah, what the hell?_ You told yourself. Throwing caution to the wind you took his face with both hands and brought him in for a deep kiss. His eyes widened at first with your sudden movements but soon fluttered shut at the feeling.

A moan of approval followed his sound of surprise. Your own lips moved against his and he picked up your actions quickly. Soon your tongue ran across his lips and as he opened his mouth to ask you something you entered him. He made another sound of surprise but soon reciprocated the action with fervor. “Jack? Have you found her yet?” Sam called out from down the hall causing you to gasp and pull away as if the boy in front of you was made of fire. “Shit,” you whisper yelled, reaching your hand down to the doorknob. You quickly turned it and fell back with the door, Jack fell forward from pressing against nothing instead of the wall. 

He landed on the bed against the center of the wall and you quickly closed the door and locked it, leaving the light off so that only the thin white/blue-tinted light from another room and the yellow faded light of the hallway under the door were the only sources. Your forefinger held to your lips in a request for him to stay silent. He nodded from his lopsided landing on the bed with the same finger to his own lips. You pressed yourself tight against the wall as you heard footsteps. Looking down you saw the shadow of legs under the door as they passed by. As soon as you let out a breath you held it again as they stilled by the depowered monitor. 

“Dean! She’s taking the monitors apart!” your heard Sam’s voice roar out, your heart pounded at the idea of getting caught even in such an innocent little game, and at the power that vibrated in the bass of his voice. As the footsteps receded you let out shaky breath, only to gasp in nervous shock when Jack was pressed against you again. “You like when Sam sounds powerful.” He stated matter-of-fact. “Show me how you would kiss a lover.” he commanded. The sound of his voice as he tried to imitate his elder was not as strong, but was firmer than his other speech, so you obeyed as you leaned up to kiss across his face. From his lips to his ear where you liked along the shell and used your tongue to flick the bottom, making him shudder under your hands. You kissed down the side of his Jaw and down the pulsing on the side of his neck. To that cute little tan sweater you often found him wearing.

Your tongue peeking under the fabric right above his collar bone. You stood back and he opened his love-struck eyes. “ _Wow_ , that’s how lovers kiss?” He asked innocently. “Oh _Jack_ ,” you cooed sweetly as your hands toyed with the end of his sweater. Your eyes looked back up at him and even in the very low light he could see how your pupils had begun to grow, looking at him through your lashes. Your mouth curled up into a sinful smile as you finished. “Lovers get to do _so much more_ than that.”


End file.
